


Ain't no lie, bi bi bi

by Mercury_Writer



Series: Hurt Jake Peralta [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Bisexual Gina Linetti, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta Friendship, Homophobia, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Young Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: Jake Peralta is bisexual, he was known since he was 13. This is his story- from a teenager to adult.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Karen Peralta, Jake Peralta/Original Male Character(s), Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Terry Jeffords & Jake Peralta
Series: Hurt Jake Peralta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783708
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some differences from the show in this fic just because it fits the story better. 
> 
> This chapter is quite short, the next one should be longer.

When Jake was thirteen he realised he was bisexual. He realised his sexuality after realising that he didn’t want to be Brandon Bliss, but wanted to be with him. According to Jake- and all of the girls in his year- Brandon Bliss was insanely attractive and all the girls wanted to be with him, whilst the boys wanted to be him. The first person he told was Gina, almost year later when he was fourteen, because he knew that no matter what happened she would always love, accept and be there for him. They had each other’s backs no matter what. 

It was a typical night after school for the two of them, they sat watching whatever was on TV at the Peralta household, neglecting any work they had to do. The episode of the show they wanted to watch finished when Jake turned to Gina. “Can I tell you something, but you have to promise not to think any differently of me.” Jake said nervously. Jake knew that Gina would support him but there was still that nagging tug of insecurity there.

“Sure boo.” Gina replied. 

‘Here it goes.’ Jake thought. “I’m bisexual.” Jake announced, heart racing. 

“Huh, I figured as much, you never did hide your crush of Brandon, that and your love of Bruce Willis in Die Hard.” Jake sighed heavily, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“And Jake, of course I wouldn’t think differently you’re the same person you was before you told me. And I’ll let you into a secret of my own- I’m bi too.”

“That’s great Gina, we’re like the perfect duo of badass bisexuals.” Jake joked, making Gina laugh. 

“Have you told your mom?” Jake asked, suddenly serious again.

“I did, I told her a couple of weeks ago, she was confused at first, so I had to explain bisexuality to her, but she’s cool with it.” Gina answered.  
“Have you told Karen yet?” she questioned.

“No. I’m scared Gina. What if she doesn’t accept me, and what if she hates me?” Jake was terrified his mom would hate him because he’d already lost his dad after he walked out when he was seven, he couldn’t risk losing his mom if she didn’t accept him. 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine with it Jakey. Sure she may struggle to begin with, but you’re her son and she loves you. She should be there for you no matter what. And if she isn’t you will always have me- I’ll love you no matter what.” Gina reassured. She knew just as well as Jake that there would be people that didn’t accept them, all she could do was reassure Jake and promise she would always be there for him. 

They talked a while more before both went home. Jake told Gina that he’d tell his mom at the weekend. Gina said she would be there if he wanted, but Jake thought it would be best if it was just him and his mom when he told her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake tells his mom that he is bisexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: biphobic language. 
> 
> The speech Jake uses is the speech he gave to Rosa in season 5 (with a few minor changes).

Jake was a nervous wreck, his hands shaking as he walked down the stairs after just finishing up schoolwork. 

“Hey mom. C-can I talk to you?” Jake stammered. 

“Sure honey, is everything okay?” She asked, concern clear in her voice. 

Jake breathed deeply before beginning. “Mom, I’m bisexual. But I’m still your son, I’m still the same person I always was and who I love will never change that. You raised me to be strong and confident and I don’t want to hide who I am. I am bi. And I know this may come as a shock to you, but its my truth so I hope you can accept that. I know who I love, and I know my own heart.” Jake confessed. He’d had time to think of what to say and find the right words. 

An awkward and tense silence filled the room. Karen said nothing, looking in shock at her son. 

“Okay you can say something mom.” Jake stuttered nervously. ‘Oh God, she must hate me’ Jake thought. 

“You’re bisexual.” She said incredulously. Jake said nothing, simply nodding. He hoped his mom was just surprised, taking in what Jake was saying rather than the horrifying alternative that she didn’t accept him. 

“I don’t know what you expect me to say Jacob.” She snapped. 

“Maybe that you love me, and that you accept me for who I am.” Jake snapped back.

“Accept you, for what putting a false label on yourself? This is a phase, the sooner you grow up and see that the better. There is no such thing as being bisexual.” She yelled. Jake couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His own mother completely invalidating him and who he was, acting as if he didn’t know who he was, who he loved and how he felt. 

“This isn’t a phase- it’s who I am mom. It’s not going away, I won’t ‘grow out of it’ as you think I will. I am bi, it’s who I am, and you need to accept that because it’s a part of me and always will be.” Jake said strongly- he was not going to let his mother try to change him, make him feel bad for expressing who he is. 

“Is this Gina’s doing? Putting stupid ideas into your head, because I had a very interesting conversation with her mother the other day who said that Gina had told her exactly what you just told me. So are you copying her then, trying to get attention before you both get over this ridiculous fad, you are not a child any more Jacob, you need to grow up and stop acting out for attention, what is it now- you miss your father?.” She barked. 

“What, no mom. I’ve known for a while now. I only found out a few days ago about Gina after I came out to her.”

“So you didn’t even tell me first?” Said Karen, sounding insulted that she wasn’t the first one to be told, as she hadn’t just been insulting and invalidating Jake for the past few minutes- not that it matters anyway who a person comes out to first- it is their choice, and no-one should take issue with that. They should just support them. 

“I told her first because I knew she would accept me and still love me for who I was. I didn’t tell you first because I was scared of you reacting exactly how you are now. Gina doesn’t care who I am, if I end up with a guy or not- she loves me for me, nothing else matters. And you should be the same mom. I’m your son and you should accept me and love me unconditionally no matter how I identify and who I love. And it shouldn’t fucking matter who I told first, that’s irrelevant. I didn’t tell you first because I was scared I would lose my other parent because I wouldn’t be accepted. You have proven to me why I was scared and why I tod Gina first, because at least now I know that there is one person who cares about me.” Shouted Jake, tears beginning to fall. He knew that there was a chance his mom would react badly, but he could never be prepared for how much it would hurt having his own mother invalidate him. 

After that Karen got up and left the room, stating she needed some time alone to think. Jake couldn’t bare to be there anymore, he walked over to Gina’s, mind on autopilot. He barely thought about where he was going, mind racing and tears clouding his vision. He knocked on the door and Gina opened it within seconds. “Oh boo.” She murmured softly, putting her arm around Jake’s shoulder and leading him inside. They went straight to Gina’s room. 

“What happened boo?” She asked as she faced Jake on her bed. 

“Sh-she said it was just a phase, that I’m just doing it for attention. She doesn’t accept me.” Jake sobbed. Gina had never seen Jake so broken, not even after he dad left him. Gina could cry seeing Jake like this, so vulnerable- just broken. 

“I’m so sorry Jakey.” She then hugged Jake tightly, a reassurance that she was there and always would be. 

“I-I just thought that maybe she’d accept me and she’d be fine, guess I was wrong. What if she never accepts me and I lose her as well as dad?” Jake whispered, crying harder than before. 

“I’m sure she just needs time Jake okay. She’ll come around.” Gina reassured. In all honesty, Gina had no idea if Karen would ever accept Jake, all she could do is be there for him whatever happens.

Gina offers to let Jake stay the night if he didn’t want to go home, he declined saying that he should probably speak to him mom. When Jake got back it was about 11 at night, Karen was still in the living room. When she heard the door open she rushed to meet Jake. 

“Where have you been Jacob? I was worried about you after you walked out like that.”

“I went to see Gina, not that you actually care.” Snarked Jake. 

“Of course I care, you’re my son.” She said, shocked by what Jake had just said. 

“That’s not what it looked like before.” Retorted Jake. 

“It was just a shock. I need some time Jake, this is new to me.” Sighed Karen.

“But it’s not new though is it? I’m still me, I’m still your son- the same person you raise- only now you know I’m bisexual. Nothing has changed and nothing is new.”

“I just. I just need you to give me some time Jake. I’ll try to understand, I can’t promise it will be easy and quick, but I will try because I love you.” She says, hoping Jake will understand her point of view. 

“Whatever mom.” Sighed Jake as he headed upstairs to bed as he was exhausted, completely fed-up and wishing he’d taken Gina’s offer of staying at hers for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear fellow bisexuals- you are valid and beautiful xxx
> 
> Updates should (hopefully) be every Thursday and Monday
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and his mom get into a heated argument about Jake's sexuality after he reveals he has a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- biphobia

There was a clear tension in the Peralta household for a while after. It diffused slightly after a couple of months, but an awkward air still lingered. They never spoke about Jake’s sexuality again, not until a few months later anyway. Jake thought that a few months should have been enough time for him mom to come to terms with his sexuality and accept him- not that she should have needed time in the first place, she should have loved and accepted him no matter what. Jake had a boyfriend and had for the past couple of months, his name was Ryan and he was in Jake’s class. They had been friends for a few years before eventually becoming boyfriends. Gina thought they were sweet, constantly teasing Jake about how much of a sap he was, although Jake did get Gina stop by teasing her about how single she was. ‘Damn I need a girlfriend’ she exclaimed to Jake. 

After a couple of months of dating, Jake decided to tell him mom about his relationship, thinking that she would be happy for him and she had accepted him. 

“Hey mom.” Jake said cheerily as he got home from school. “Can I invite someone over tomorrow? His name is Ryan, he’d really like to come over.” He asked.

“Who’s Ryan, a friend of yours?” 

“Sort of. He’s my boyfriend.” Jake had been close friends with Ryan for a while before they realised their feelings for each other. They’d only been dating a couple of months, but both felt they were made for each other and their relationship wouldn’t break down after high-school like most relationships did. They were together for a few years and they were incredibly happy. They broke up a year after Jake joined the academy, finding it difficult to see each other and keep contact. It was a mutual break-up and they parted on good terms, although both were heart-broken by it and missed the other. Eventually they fell out of contact with the other. They both had other partners, yet they both felt that no-one ever came close to what they had. It took Jake a long time before he went on another date after he and Ryan broke-up. Neither ever fully got over the other, despite trying and having other relationships. 

“Y-your boyfriend?” Karen stuttered. 

“Yeah, you know how I’m like bi and everything. He’s my boyfriend, has been for a couple of months.” Rambled Jake nervously. 

“So what’s this then? I haven’t mentioned this stupid idea of yours for a while, so you’ve made up a boyfriend for attention. You know I honestly thought that if I didn’t mention it you would get over it instead of playing stupid games for attention.” Snapped Karen, fed-up with Jake, acting as if he was the one in the wrong when he wasn’t- she was. 

“I told you mom, this wouldn’t go away and it’s not a phase. I have a boyfriend whether you like it or not and I’m bisexual, nothing you say or do will change that. Why can’t you accept that and just be happy for me?”

“You are being ridiculous Jacob. You are not bisexual as you claim to be because it doesn’t exist. So if you do have a boyfriend then you must be gay. If you’d just admit that then I could eventually get used to it.” 

“God, why do you have to be so fucking ignorant mom? Just for once try to understand and stop being small minded. I really thought that you would be happy for me; I actually thought that you’d had time to think and that you would have accepted me by now, and you would love me for who I am- guess I was wrong.” Jake yelled, he paused for a moment before continuing.  
“I mean how the fuck do you think I feel right now, having my own mother invalidating me? Saying that I’m just attention seeking, acting as if I don’t know myself. How do you think it feel to know that you weren’t good enough for your own father to stay around and then for you own mother to reject you? It fucking hurts mom to know that you’re not good enough for either parent, the two people who are supposed to love and protect you above all.” Jake finished; he was fully crying at this point. 

“I do love you Jacob, but I can’t pretend like this is normal. It’s wrong. You need to grow up and stop this ridiculous act. So long as you are under my roof you won’t be seeing this boyfriend of yours and you certainly won’t be labelling yourself as bisexual. This isn’t healthy Jacob and the sooner you see that the better.” She barked. Jake scoffed in disbelief at her words. 

“I’m not breaking up with Ryan, and I’m certainly not changing who I am because it doesn’t suit your small minded view of the world. I am who I am and there is no changing it no matter what how hard you try and no matter what you do.” Jake said defiantly. 

“I can’t make you change Jacob, but I can make you see sense. You can find somewhere else to stay until you grow up and see how wrong you are then you can come back. I am not having you living in my house. If you just said you were gay I could eventually have forgiven you and accepted it, but this- this is too far. I refuse to play up to your ridiculous fantasy.” ‘Forgive’, the word played around in Jake’s head like a broken record. What even was there to forgive? If anyone should be forgiving it would be Jake with his mom. It was that moment that Jake saw that he would never be accepted by his mother, she would never truly love him for who he was. He saw his mom for what she was, a small-minded, ignorant, and hugely homophobic and biphobic person. 

“Fine, but don’t expect me to come back.” Jake yelled. He ran up the stairs, packed everything he needed and left. There was no saying goodbye, no final wave. Jake simply packed his bags and left. It was the day he lost his other parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep hurting characters in fanfics? So I don't have to deal with any of my own issues.
> 
> Next chapter will be on Monday, hope you enjoyed reading xxx
> 
> I'm going to do a B99 series of Jake one-shots once I have done this fic (mainly angst tbh), if you have any suggestions, comment and I'll get around to writing them


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes to Gina for support.

Jake wondered for a while; he tried to clear his head, but eventually ended up at Gina’s without even realising. He knocked on the door and it took a while to answer as she wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Oh hey Jakey, what you doing here?” She asked, surprised to see Jake at the door. She opened it wider to let Jake in when she saw the bags he’d packed after leaving his mom’s house.  
“What’s going on Jakey? What’s with the bags?” Gina questioned with a concerned look etched on her face. 

“She kicked me out.” Whimpered Jake, his voice was quiet and almost inaudible.  
“C-can I stay with you?” He whispered as tears fell. 

“Of course Jake, you can stay as long as you need.” Gina reassured, leading Jake up to her room- a similar scene to a few months ago. They sat facing each other on Gina’s bed; Jake dumped his bag near Gina’s bedroom door.  
“What happened?” Gina cautioned, unsure whether Jake would want to open up or not now, or wait until he’d calmed. 

“I- I thought she’d have come around by now, s-so I told her about Ryan. She was disgusted. She still thinks that this is a phase and that I’m being childish. She told me that I was to leave and not come back grow up and realise that who I am and what am is ‘wrong’. I really thought she would be okay this time.” Jake cried. 

“I’m so sorry boo. You can stay here as long as you need. There is no way I’m letting you go back to that ignorant bitch.” Gina snarled. 

“Thanks Gina.” Jake crumbled, sobs wracking through him. Gina pulled him into a tight hug as he cried. Jake was broken. His own mother hated him and was so disgusted with him that she kicked him out. Jake knew that he no longer had either of his parents. His dad left years ago, never bothering to contact either him or Karen, and his mom abandoned him because she was too small-minded to accept her son for who he was. 

Jake could honestly say that in that moment he had never been more grateful to have Gina. Without her he would have been completely alone, with no where to stay and no-one to turn to. If it hadn’t been for Gina, Jake probably would have ended up on the streets. 

It took a while for Jake to adjust, getting used to his new normal of living with Gina, it was so hard for him because he and his mom used to be so close- especially as they were both abandoned by Roger Peralta. But they now didn’t speak or even see each other. 

After a few months, Jake had adjusted and was happy- getting there anyway. It was still hard for him, and he missed his mom- but Gina was right- he couldn’t live with her or be around her when she couldn’t accept him and tried to change him; it wouldn’t be right for him- Jake deserved people around him that loved his for who he was, not people that would try to change him or wanted him to be someone he wasn’t. Jake’s mom did try to contact him about three months after he was kicked out, obviously thinking that he would have been back by then. She asked how he was, seemingly caring, but it turned out she was just trying to see if he’d ‘give up this silly game and had grown up.’ Jake said goodbye and put the phone down. He only spoke to his mother a couple of times after then as she tried to gain his forgiveness. Each time Jake refused, he wanted nothing to do with her until she could accept and love him for who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, hopefully the next one will be longer. 
> 
> I got so emotional writing parts of this fic
> 
> I wish I had a Gina Linetti in my life tbh 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is now a detective in the 99, Rosa comes out to the squad and goes to Jake for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speech Jake gave to Rosa is the one from in the show, but obviously the story behind it is different. There are some similarities in this chapter to what happened in the show with regards to Rosa, but what happens when Rosa comes out to her parents is different to what happens in the show; I took inspiration from that for this chapter, but have changed the rest for this story. I have tried not to be too similar to the show, simply using it as a basis as that was easier for me to write xxx

Despite not having either of his parents around Jake was happy, he had the best friend he could ask for in Gina, and he was on his way to becoming a detective- his dream job (thank you John McClane). In the academy Jake met Rosa Diaz and the two became fast friends and had each other’s backs. They came up with the deal of ‘1000 push-ups’, which basically meant trust me, and if they were wrong they had to do 1000 push-ups. Jake’s time at the academy was great, he met Rosa and was one step further to becoming a detective. A few years later both he and Rosa were detectives in the 99. Jake never told Rosa he was bi, he tells himself that it is because it never got bought up as Rosa wasn’t the sort of person to talk about personal stuff, but in reality Jake was scared of how Rosa would react after his mom’s reaction. Not that Jake would ever admit it, but how his mother acted and that she couldn’t accept him still affects the relationships he creates because he doesn’t know who he can trust or who he can be open and honest with. 

A couple of years and a new captain later Rosa came out as bisexual to the precinct and everyone was accepting of her and it made Jake think that, maybe he could come out to the precinct as he saw how accepting and loving everyone was. Jake still couldn’t, he still had a nagging tug of insecurity- what if they thought he was just copying Rosa, like his mom thought he was doing with Gina, what if they thought he was just doing it for attention because someone else had come out and their captain was openly gay. These thoughts swan round Jake’s mind, he tried to dismiss them but to no avail. He knew that squad would support him- they were like a family after all- but he couldn’t help the insecurities he felt. Gina tried to encourage him to come out even before Rosa did, he simply dismissed her and quickly changed the subject. 

A couple of days after Rosa came out she went to Jake for advice. She hadn’t come out to her parents yet and needed to ask advice. She would speak to Holt as he’d been through that before- as had Jake, not that Rosa knew- but Holt was like a robot when it came to personal or emotional situations, so Jake was her best option. 

“Hey Jake, can I talk to you?” Rosa said as she approached Jake’s desk.

“Sure Rosa, what’s up?” Jake questioned as she followed her into the evidence room.

“I haven’t come out to my parents yet, and I don’t know how to tell them. I-I need some advice.” Rosa rushed out, already feeling uncomfortable with the situation. 

“Just tell them the truth. Say to them ‘mom, dad I’m bisexual. But I’m still your daughter, I’m still the same person I always was and who I love will never change that. You guys raised me to be strong and confident and I don’t want to hide who I am anymore. I am bi. And I know this may come as a shock to you, but it’s my truth so I hope you can accept that. Maybe you just see me as a little girl, but I’m a woman now, and I know my own heart’.” Jake said, his voice breaking slightly at the end as he recanted his own coming out speech, with some obvious changes. God he hoped Rosa’s parents were more accepting that his mom was, he would hate for Rosa to go through what he did with his mom. 

“Damn Jake that was-“

“Sorry, I got a bit too into that.” Jake brushed off, fake laughing in hopes that Rosa wouldn’t pick up on the true meaning of those words for Jake. 

“It was helpful though.” Rosa shrugged as the speech did give her a better idea about what to say to her parents. 

“Do you want me to be there?” Offered Jake. Rosa nodded and thanked Jake for offering and for the advice. Rosa did wonder where that came from but brushed it off as Jake playing yet another of his many characters again. Rosa informed Jake that she was meeting her parent at their house after work on Friday. Jake would give her a lift there and back to her apartment. Rosa’s anxiety and apprehension about telling her parents diffused slightly knowing she would have Jake there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa comes out to her parents with the support of Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisexual is beautiful

Dinner got underway, slightly awkward at first as Jake had never met Rosa’s parents before and no-one really knew what to say to each other. 

“So, are you two dating, is that the news you had to share with us mija?” Rosa’s mom said in a cheery tone as they started eating.

“No, we’re just friends.” Rosa stated

“So, what was it you had to say?” She asked. ‘You’ll be fine,’ Jake mouthed to her in reassurance. 

“I-I’m bisexual. I’ve known for a while now and I don’t want to hide who I am anymore. I’m still the same person I’ve always been, who I’m with won’t change that. I hope you can still love me.” Rosa confessed, not daring to look at her parents. Jake had never seen Rosa so vulnerable or fearful- not even at the academy. 

“Of course we will still love you mija, you’re our daughter and we are here fore you no matter what.” Rosa’s dad said, offering her a comforting smile- from what Jake had gathered the Diaz’s were not a particularly physically affectionate family. Rosa should have felt reassured, but the silence from her mom made her feel uneasy. 

“Mom, are you going to say something? Rosa said nervously. 

“How can you say that you are the same person? You are disgusting. No daughter of mine is ‘bisexual’.” She snapped. “You will marry a man, have children and grow out of this phase, it-“ She continued before Jake cut her off abruptly and harshly. 

“Just shut your disgusting mouth up. Rosa is bisexual and that is beautiful. She may end up marrying a man or a woman and that doesn’t matter, she is still Rosa. She is the same person she was when she walked in tonight, the same person she was a year ago. Her being bisexual does not change her. And don’t you dare say this is a phase because it is not. Rosa knows who she is, being bisexual isn’t something she will grow out of, not something that will finish- it is a part of her identity that you should accept. The only part you were right about is that she isn’t you daughter, not because she is bi but because you do not deserve someone as wonderful and as brave as Rosa as a daughter. You are nothing but a disgusting, ignorant biphobe and Rosa deserves so much better.” Jake yelled; he was not going to let Rosa get the same treatment from his mother that he got. Rosa deserved better. 

“How dare you speak to me like that in my own home?” She snapped incredulously. 

“I am not the one in the wrong here, you are. You tried to disown your own daughter for daring to be herself. If you ask me you got off lightly. I should-“began Jake before Rosa interrupted, stating she would like to leave. She thanked father for accepting her, who promised to always be there for her and that he would talk to her mother to try and get her to change her mind. They left swiftly, silently walking to Jake’s car where Rosa broke down. Jake’s heart broke even more for her; Rosa was not the sort of person to show emotion let alone cry in front of someone, which showed Jake just how much she was affected by her mother’s attitude. Jake hugged her tightly. Rosa did not push him off her like she normally would, instead embracing the hug as she so desperately needed the comfort. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that Jake.” Rosa said as she pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyed with her sleeve.

“You have nothing to apologise for Rosa. You have done nothing okay and you have every right to be upset. It sucks when a parent doesn’t love you enough to support you. If anything I should apologise for causing such a scene, I’ve probably made everything worse for you.” Jake sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was cause more issues, but he fears that his outburst will have done. Not that he cares if he hurt or offended Rosa’s mom. 

“Don’t apologise. I-I want to thank you for what you said- It’s good to know I have you on my side.” Rosa said. 

“I’ll always be here for you Rosa.” Jake reassured softly. Rosa smiled softly. 

“Okay that’s enough emotion for one night. Can you drive me home? I think I just want to go to bed.” Sighed Rosa. Jake nodded, the two drove in relative silence. Rosa thanked Jake again before she got out of the car and headed inside. Jake decided he would go to see Rosa’s mom and talk to her if she still refused to accept Rosa. There was no way Jake was going to sit by and let Rosa lose her mom like he lost his because she was too ignorant to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes to speak to Rosa's mom

It was about a week later that Rosa next spoke to Jake about that night. She said that she had spoken to her mom and she still refused to accept her. At that moment Jake decided that after work he would go pay her a visit, maybe if she heard what he had happened between him and his mom she’d see sense- Jake hoped anyway. 

He knocked tentatively on the door of the Diaz household and Rosa’s mom opened the door. 

“Hi Mrs Diaz, can I talk to you, it’s about Rosa?” Jake asked, hoping she wouldn’t just slam the door in his face. Wordlessly, she opened the door to let Jake in.

“Nothing you can say will change mind about Rosa so make this quick.” She snapped curtly. 

“That’s what my mom said before she kicked me out.”

“What do you mean?” She asked hesitantly. 

“I came out as bi to my mom when I was a teenager, like you she thought it was a phase and that I’d grow out of it. After a few months I thought that she would finally accept me so I told her I had a boyfriend, but I was wrong and she didn’t. She kicked me out, telling me that I could only come back once I’d grown up out of this ‘ridiculous phase’. I haven’t spoke to her for years and I don’t want to see the same happen to you and Rosa. It hurts, knowing that my mom doesn’t accept me for who I am, so you have to make the effort with Rosa before you lose her for good. Rosa’s sexuality isn’t a phase, it’s a part of who she is and that won’t go away. Her being bisexual doesn’t change her as a person, she is still you daughter, she is still the strong, beautiful person you raised. You need to accept her before you lose your daughter for good, because I can tell you from experience that she will never forgive you and you won’t see her or hear from her again. So you need to decide what you want, to lose your daughter or to accept and love her for who she is. Until you have to come out you have no idea how terrifying or difficult it is, especially not knowing if the people you love will accept you or not. That’s why she needs you- she needs to know that you are on her side because throughout the rest of her life Rosa will face problems with ignorant people and it hurts, but knowing there are people who are there for you and love you makes it easier. Yes it still hurts and is so hard to deal with, but it is easier to get through with support. She needs you maybe more than she has before right now and she misses you, and if we’re honest you miss her too. So talk to her, just tell her that you’ll try and that you love her no matter what because this isn’t going away, but Rosa might for good if you don’t accept her.” Jake explained, he didn’t give her any chance to reply, simply getting up and walking out. Jake said what he needed to say and explained just what might happen if she didn’t accept and love her daughter as she should. He really hoped that it worked, for Rosa’s sake. 

She thought for a while about what Jake had told her and realised he was right. No matter what Rosa’s sexuality was she was still her daughter and she couldn’t bare the thought of Rosa not wanting anything to do with her. She phoned Rosa a few hours after Jake left, wanting to make amends, or at least try to. 

“What do you want?” Rosa huffed down the phone at her mother, clearly not in the mood to speak to her- although who could blame Rosa after the last time they spoke?

“I wanted to apologise. I was wrong to say what I did. Of course you are still my daughter and I love you very much Mija. You being bisexual, it was all new for me.” She explained. She was about to continue before Rosa interjected. 

“But it’s not new mom. I’m still the same person I always was.”

“I know, and I am so sorry I reacted so poorly that night. I just want you to know that I accept you for whoever you choose to be and I love you. I can’t promise that I understand, but I promise that I’m trying.”

“Thanks mom.” Rosa sniffled as she began to gently cry hearing that her mother accepted her. Of course Rosa knew there were still several bridges to cross before her mom fully understood. 

“You have your friend Jacob to thank, he’s the one that came to see me earlier today and talked some sense into me. He made me realise that I was wrong and that I would lose you if I didn’t change my attitude and love you for who you were. He made me realise that this wasn’t a phase as I originally thought.”

“J-Jake came to speak to you today?” Stuttered Rosa. Jake had been so supportive, but she had no clue that Jake would go as far as to speak to her mom off his own back to help her. She was truly glad to call Jake Peralta her closest friend, not that she would ever tell him that though. 

“Yes. He must really care about you. He explained everything to me, made me see how wrong I was about everything. He explained to me that you were still my strong and beautiful daughter.”

“Damn, I guess I really owe him one.” Rosa uttered. The two spoke for a while more, with Rosa explaining everything to her mother- about her sexuality, when she realised. Her mom did her best to understand and reiterated several times that she loves Rosa and accepts her. Rosa knew that there was still some way to go and her mother didn’t fully understand, but knowing she accepted her and loved her and that was all Rosa needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa speaks to Jake about her mom

Jake felt nervous going into work the next day; he was hoping that Rosa’s mom would at least think about what he said and try to accept Rosa, he didn’t want Rosa going down the same road he did, it was shit. Yes he knew that she still had her father, that didn’t meant it wouldn’t still hurt Rosa having her mom turn her back on Rosa because she was just being herself. 

“Jake, can I talk to you a sec?” Rosa asked after morning briefing.

“Of course.” He replied before following Rosa into the evidence locker. Jake swears that this is used more for private conversations that actually putting evidence there. 

“I want to thank you for talking to my mom, she said that you explained to her that she was wrong, and that this wasn’t a phase. You made her realise that I’m still her daughter and the same person that I was before I told her. It’s because of what you said to her that she came around to accepting me. So thank you so much Jake.” Rosa said sincerely. 

“Rosa, you don’t have to thank me. I just couldn’t bear to see you potentially lose your mom and the relationship you had with her because she couldn’t love you for who you were cos it’s so shitty not having a mom who’s around and doesn’t care about you.” Jake said, sighing dejectedly at the end as he thought about his mom and their relationship (or lack of). 

“Is that why you did this for me, because your mom isn’t around?” Rosa questioned. Everyone at the 99 (besides Gina as she knew the truth) was always curious as to the relationship between Jake and his mom as he never spoke about her. They knew his dad left when he was a kid and never came back as he brings this up a lot- well that and the clear daddy issues he has with Holt. 

“Yeah. We used to be really close then we just… grew apart I haven’t seen or spoke to her in years.” Jake explained, leaving out several key details. He was surprised Rosa’s mom didn’t mention it, but then supposed that it didn’t matter to her so why would she bother? 

“That sucks man.” Rosa said. She didn’t want to ask anymore questions, not because she didn’t care about Jake but because she was uncomfortable with personal talk, which had happened a lot for Rosa in the past week or so. 

“Yeah, I miss her sometimes even though I know I’m better off without her.” Jake sighed. “Anyway, that doesn’t matter.” Jake shrugged off.   
“What’s important is that your mom made the effort and accepts you again. My stuff is old.” Jake said, changing the subject back to Rosa. 

“Of course your stuff matters Jake. If you need to talk to me about it or anything, you know where to find me, after all I owe you.” She said as the two left to go back to do work. When Amy and Charles asked what they were doing Rosa snarled that it was none of their business and they quickly shut up. Gina shot Jake an inquisitive glance but didn’t say anything. Jake did explain everything to Gina later. And when Gina asked why Jake didn’t come out and explain his situation to Rosa, he said it was because he didn’t want Rosa to feel that he was taking away from what she was going through by coming out and he didn’t want her to think her was being selfish. It was true, that and his mom’s voice ringing in his head, making him think that Rosa could believe that he was just saying he was bi to copy her. Gina, of course saw the truth and assured Jake that everyone, especially Rosa would be supportive. He knew that she was right, but what his mom said still affects him and made him feel so insecure about himself. If Gina cursed her and called her an evil fucking bitch who deserved to rot in hell and Jake agreed, then that was fair enough and 100% true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake opens up to Rosa

It wasn’t until a few months later that Jake would take Rosa up on her promise of being able to talk to someone if he needed to. Well he didn’t exactly choose to speak to Rosa, more so she could tell something was bothering him and almost forced Jake to tell her. 

For four months Jake had been dating a guy named Matt, his first real relationship for a long time, since Ryan- he went on a few dates with Sophia, but nothing serious- and anyone else he with was also only a few dates. He really liked Matt, but Jake’s line of work often got in the way as he had to work extra hours sometimes, which put a strain on the relationship. Jake tried, like really tried to keep the relationship together to no avail. They broke up and Jake felt heartbroken. He cried to Gina and she comforted him as she, saying that there was the whole ocean of fish to chose from and that he’d be okay. Logically Jake knew he would be over it quickly, but he allowed him time now to mope and be sad. This wasn’t the first time Jake had felt broken after a break-up, yet this one was no-where near as bad as his one with Ryan. In reality, Jake knew that he’d be fine, it wasn’t like Jake truly loved Matt or thought he was the one- it was more that it was his first serious relationship in years, and part of Jake wanted to keep that stability and permanence of the relationship. It still sucked and hurt though. 

Jake still felt miserable a couple of days later when he was due to go on a stake out with Rosa, which he supposed was good as he thought Rosa would appreciate the silence. 

After about three hours Rosa was concerned. Jake would normally talk almost constantly on a stakeout, not that Rosa hated the silence, if anything she preferred it, but Jake was normally loud and talkative (slightly annoying at times in her opinion) so she was worried. On top of that he had been quiet in the precinct for a couple of days, showing less enthusiasm with cases and joking around less. Rosa was fed up and determined to get to the bottom of what is wrong with Jake. 

“Jake, is something bothering you? You’re not being as annoyingly loud as usual.” Rosa asked bluntly.

“I’m fine.” Jake answered curtly. 

“Cut the crap Jake, something’s bothering you and has been for a couple of days now. I meant what I said that you could talk to me if you needed.” Rosa offered, even though she knew a conversation about personal stuff would be super uncomfortable, but she felt she owed it to Jake. 

Jake sighed, he really could use the talk and Rosa was right there. Plus he could sense Rosa’s annoyance/concern. 

“I went through a breakup a couple of days ago. We weren’t together long- only a few months- but I really liked them, and it just sucks. I miss them, but we couldn’t work things out cos work kept getting in the way. I tried to be there more, do less hours but it wasn’t really possible and wasn’t enough for them.” Jake sighed.

“Do you want to talk about them? What was she like?” Rosa asked, clearly out of her comfort zone. In her relationship Rosa was always the dumper not the dumpee.

“Well, erm- firstly she was a he. His name was Matt.” Jake stammered out a nervous edge to his tone. 

“Oh, sorry.” Rosa said sincerely. “What was he like?” She asked, completely unfazed by the confession by Jake that the person he had just broken up with was a guy. 

“He was great. Incredibly funny, loved Die Hard- not as much as me though- and he was caring. He’d always ask about my day and any cases, he even asked about the squad. He was amazing, everything just felt right with him.” 

“Well there’s plenty more fish in the sea, or whatever crap it is they say.” Rosa said, trying and failing to be sympathetic. 

Jake chuckled softly. “You sound like Gina. She said that I have all the fish in the sea and I’ll find someone else easily.” He smiled. 

“So, are you bi then, if you don’t mind me asking.” Rosa questioned, hoping she wasn’t being intrusive. 

“I’m bi. I was going to tell you a while ago with everything that happened with you and your mom, but I didn’t want you to think I was copying you, or coming out for attention.” 

“What the hell Jake?! I would never think that.” Rosa exclaimed, trying- but failing- to hide her hurt. Logically she knew that Jake must have his reason for thinking that yet she felt a degree of hurt that Jake wouldn’t feel coming out to her. 

“I know, it-it’s just my mom getting to me.” Jake sighed. “When I came out as bi to her she said I was just copying Gina and doing it for attention, so I stupidly convinced myself that that’s what you would think if I had come out to you then. I was still scared. My mom really fucked me up.” 

“That’s not stupid Jake,, not if it still affects you.” Rosa stated simply. 

“And she still doesn’t accept you.” Rosa said, half a statement half a question as she still doesn’t know the full story of what happened between Jake and his mom. Jake shook his head and looked as if he were about to start crying. 

“A few months after I came out to her I told her I had a boyfriend. I thought that a few months would be long enough for her too accept me, I couldn’t have been more wrong. She thought that I would finally have gotten over ‘this ridiculous and childish phase’ and I would have grown up. She said that I just needed to admit I was gay, and she could eventually forgive me for that. The argument got so bad that she kicked me out- said I couldn’t come back until I had grown up. I never went back, had it not been for Gina I would have ended up on the streets and there was no way I would have survived that. Gina saved me, still is to be honest. She tried to contact me a few times since then, but she made it clear she still doesn’t accept or love me.” Jake explained to Rosa crying softly. Even Rosa looked to have tears in her eyes at Jake’s confession. Rosa didn’t say anything for a few minutes as she was at a loss at what to say, until it hit her that this must have been part of what he told his mom and how much courage that must have took for Jake.

“I-is that what you told my mom?” Rosa asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. I explained to her what happened and that I lost my mom because she couldn’t accept me. I guess she saw that if she didn’t accept and love you as she should then she would lose you.”

“Thank you Jake, that must have been difficult for you to tell her that. And I’m sorry about your mom. That sucks.”

“It really does.” Jake said sadly. “But I’ve always had Gina and I have a new, weird family in the 99.” Jake smiled softly at that.

Neither said too much after that, partly because Rosa didn’t really know what to say and she felt uncomfortable with all the personal talk that had gone on, but Jake needed her, so it was worth it. Jake did feel better opening up to Rosa, even if he did still feel upset about Matt. 

“Hey Jake. Just so you know I’m always here for you, okay. 1000 push ups.” Rosa said before heading to her desk as they exited the elevator going back into the precinct. She had gone to her desk before Jake could reply. He just smiled and headed to do the paperwork from the stakeout. 

“Hey Gina wait up.” Jake called to her as she exited the precinct. 

“What up Jakey?” She asked as Jake jogged the short distance to her.

“I came out to Rosa. Told her about Matt and everything that happened with my mom. I finally came out to one of the squad.” Jake said proudly. 

“Jake that’s amazing. I’m so proud of you boo.” Gina smiled back at him, linking their arms as they continued walking.  
“So what did she say?”

“She fully supports me. I’m pretty sure she’s joined the Karen Peralta hate squad.” Jake chuckled.  
“It got me thinking though, maybe I should come out to the rest of the squad. I mean they accept and love Rosa, so it should be fine right?” Jake said self-consciously and suddenly serious again. 

“Of course it will be fine boo, you don’t have to tell them just yet though, not if you’re not ready. I’m here for you no matter what you decide.” Reassured Gina. She knew Jake, and although he does want to tell the squad old issues and demons (namely Karen Peralta) always rear their ugly head and scare Jake into being open and himself with almost everyone he becomes close to. It is awful to see just how much Karen has effected Jake’s life, even still now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late xxx
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading xxx


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake meets Ryan again at the presinct

A few weeks after Jake was at his desk, goofing around and trying (and succeeding) to annoy Amy. Who cared about doing work anyway?

“Peralta, seeing as you’re not doing anything, can you take this person’s statement?” Terry asked basically trying to save Amy’s sanity.

“Sure thing Serg.” Jake nodded. They sat down on the chair next to Jake’s desk when they noticed the name on it. They looked at Jake, realising who he was. 

“Oh my God. Jake, it’s been years.” He said surprised. 

“Ryan? It’s been too long, how are you man?” Jake asked, equally surprised to see his ex.

“I’m good. Wow, it’s great to see you finally got your dream job. I always knew you’d get there.” He smiled at Jake. Jake smiled back softly. 

“So what can I do for you?” Jake questioned, pretending not to notice Amy listening in as she did her work.

“My friends got robbed the other day. I’m here to give a statement cos I saw the whole thing happen.” He answered.

“Cool cool cool, no doubt, no doubt.” Jake said.

Ryan smiled. “Damn Jay, you’ve barely changed. Even down to the smile and catchphrase. And you know I always loved your smile.” He said, making Jake blush lightly. When Jake and Ryan were together, they were happy- like really happy. They only broke up because their lives were going in completely different directions. Jake going into the academy and Ryan going off somewhere else. They tried to keep in touch and meet as much as possible, but they eventually grew apart. It wasn’t angry like most breakups, there was no drama- it was just easier. Jake did think about Ryan several times over the years, wondering what he was up to, if he was happy- if he was with anyone. Jake had had dated other people, men and women, but none seemed to make him as happy as he was with Ryan and none of them were permanent, only lasting a few dates. Sophia was great, but that was more of a casual relationship that was over quickly. Things were more serious with Matt, Jake even thinking he could be the one, but about a week after their breakup he’d gotten over it, realising that it wasn’t the end of the world and he’d meet someone else.

“So what time do you finish?” Ryan asked once Jake had fully taken his statement.

“In about an hour.” Replied Jake, glancing at the clock.

“Do you want to go for a drink with me? We have a lot to catch up on.” Ryan asked, hoping Jake would say yes. Ryan missed Jake, and like Jake, often thought about the other.

“I’d love to.” Jake beamed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Your smile is still as cute as ever Jay.” Teased Ryan making Jake blush again.

“So where should we meet seeing as you’ve still got work?” He asked.

“We can meet up at Shaw’s and go from there.”

“It’s a date.” He said before smiling at Jake and leaving. Both of them could not wait for Jake’s last hour of work to be up. Jake, as much as he wanted to, knew Holt- or Terry for that matter- wouldn’t allow him to leave early due to him messing around for so long earlier.

“So, who’s Ryan?” Amy asked as soon as she had finished up on her paperwork.

“Just someone I knew from high school.” Jake answered, brushing off Amy’s question.

“Oh come on Peralta, there’s more to it than that. His obsessing with your smile, you two going on a ‘date’, him calling you Jay. I mean no-one else calls you that.” Amy teased- Amy revelling in the opportunity to wind up Jake seeing as Jake had been annoying her constantly all day.

“He’s my ex, we started dating in high-school, we were together quite a while. We only broke up because of distance.” Jake explained with a sigh as he hadn’t planned on coming out this way.

“That makes so much sense.” Amy says. “My superior detective skills at work. I totally knew he was flirting with you.” She teased.

“Your detective skills are not that superior Ames. You didn’t realise I was bi and we’ve worked together for ages.” Jake retorted with a smile. He was so happy Amy didn’t care about him being bi.

“Back off Peralta. I didn’t know you had any ex boyfriends before today, nor did I see one openly flirt with you.” Amy said with fake offence in her voice.

“Excuses excuses Santiago. This proves that I am the superior detective who knows everything about this squad.” He teased.

“So when did you realise?” Amy asked. “If you don’t mind me asking” she added hurriedly.

“I first came out when I was a teenager. I told Gina first, she was super supportive, always has been.” Jake smiled fondly; Gina has always been there for him. “I told Rosa not that long ago, when we were on that stake-out. And now you know. I am going to tell the rest of the squad; I just don’t know when.” Jake said. It wasn’t exactly a lie, he just wasn’t ready yet to tell them- he wasn’t even planning on telling Amy yet that he was bi.

“Well, have fun on your date tonight. I expect all the details tomorrow Peralta.” She smiled.

“Of course. I’ll even make notes, with sub-heading and everything.” He joked. Jake left quickly, the squad wondering what the big rush was. Amy just smiled at Jake’s excitedness for his drinks with Ryan- thinking how sweet it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes on a date with Ryan

“Hey Ry.” Jake says as he sits besides Ryan at the bar. 

“Hi Jay.” He responds, grinning broadly at Jake. “Man it’s great to see you.”

“You too Ry.” Jake smiled softly. The two talked for hours, going through several drinks. They fully caught up- Jake filling in Ryan on everything from the academy, to everyone at the precinct as well a lengthy conversation about Gina. Ryan told Jake all about his life too. Their connection was still so strong, it was like they had never been apart from each other. Even though they haven’t seen each other in years it felt normal talking again- it felt right

“I’ve loved tonight.” Ryan told Jake as they left Shaw’s bar. 

“Me too. I’ve really missed you Ryan. I thought about you a lot you know. I mean I have been with other people, but no-one ever came close to you.” Jake confessed. He would like to say it was the drink talking, but in all honesty he felt completely sober in that moment- it was the truth.

“I missed you too Jay, like crazy. I thought of you- what you was up to- if you were seeing anyone. I hate that we broke up and lost contact.” Ryan said softly. Jake didn’t say anything in response, instead choosing to kiss Ryan. It was passionate, a kiss to make up for all the lost time. 

“Can we do this again We can take it slow, a few dates and see what happens, because I don’t want to lose you again.” Jake whispered, resting his forehead against Ryan’s.

“I’d love that Jake; I’d love to try again. But we’ll take it slow okay, and make the time to see each other and talk.” Ryan beamed. Neither could be happier than they were in that moment. They loved each other so much but couldn’t make their relationship work because of the distance, but a chance meeting has put the back together. Maybe fate was a thing after all. 

“Jake how was the date, tell me everything.” Amy asked as soon as Jake sat at his desk. 

“A gentleman never tells Santiago.” Teased Jake grinning broadly. 

“Come on Peralta, you promised me details.”

“It was amazing Ames. We talked for hour catching up about everything and we decided to go on a few more dates. We’re gonna take things slow and see where it goes.” Beamed Jake. 

“That’s amazing Jake, I’m so happy for you.” Said Amy sincerely.   
“So, when can I meet him?” She asks after a few moments. 

“Technically you’ve already met him Ames.” Jake pointed out with a smirk. 

“I mean properly meet him. I bet he has a ton of embarrassing stories to tell me about you in high school.” Amy teased. 

“Oh you are never meeting him now.” Jake exclaimed jokingly. Jake told Amy more about Ryan and their date before the two got on with work, Amy wanted to hear more but they could sense Holt’s gaze from his office for them to get back on, they were about two sentences away from a scolding, which neither of them wanted. 

“Hey Gina wait up,” Jake called out after her as they left work. 

“Hey boo what’s up?” 

“I’m gonna do it. I’m going to come out to the squad.” Jake announced. He’d decided that he no longer wanted too hide who he was, he wanted to be truly open and honest with the people closest to him.

“That’s great boo.” Gina responded supportively. 

“I was thinking of telling them at morning briefing, when everyone is together. Or is that stupid, does it look like I’m just copying what Rosa did? Will they then think that I’m then just saying I’m bi to copy her?” Jake spiralled. ‘Maybe coming out isn’t such a good idea after all’ Jake thought.

“Jake, calm down. No-one will think that. It’s a great idea to come out then, like you said boo, everyone is together. And I’ll be right by your side to support you. You got this boo.” Reassured Gina. She decided to take Jake out for a drink after work so they could talk and so Gina could make sure Jake was okay. She knew he was incredibly nervous. She wanted to reassure Jake that everything would be okay, the squad would still see him the same and wouldn’t think any differently of him; she reassured that no matter what she would always be there to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx
> 
> This fic did fuck up with the chapter ordering (idk why) but I've sorted it now (I think)
> 
> If you have any Jake Peralta one-shots you want me to write that could go in this series comment on this fic xxx


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake comes out to the squad

To say that Jake was nervous when he went into work was a huge understatement. He was actually going to do this, he was going to come out to the rest of the squad. Gina reassured Jake constantly through breakfast and on the way to work. Ryan had phoned him to reassure him that everything would be okay, promising to meet Jake after work. 

“You got this boo.” Gina whispered comfortingly as they walking into the briefing room. For Jake, the briefing seemed to be the longest one in the world, when in reality it was normal. The briefing ended and before everyone left, Jake cleared his throat and stood up, announcing that he had something he wanted to tell the squad. Gina smiled softly at Jake in reassurance as he walked to the front to face everyone. 

‘Okay, you can do this.’ Jake thought determinedly, taking a deep breath.

“This may come as a shock to some of you, some of you already know.” Jake said as he glanced to where Rosa and Amy were sat as if to signal to them what he was about to say. ‘Here goes nothing’ he thought.

“I’m bisexual. I’ve wanted to you guys a while ago, but I was scared what you might say or think. I was terrified you would see me differently or think I was just coming out to copy Rosa. I known for years who I am, and I want to tell you guys, because you’re like my family. I hope you can accept me.” Jake said, relief rushing through him as he finally built up the courage to tell the squad. 

“Of course we would accept you Jacob, no matter who you are we will always love you so long as you are happy and true to yourself.” Holt said in response, putting his hand on Jake’s shoulder in support of him. 

“Thank you Sir.” Replied Jake with tears in his eyes. 

“We’re always gonna be here for you Jake.” Terry added. Jake smiled softly in response. 

“Nothing has changed Jakey, you’re still my best friend.” Boyle said with a fond smile on his face. 

“Does anyone have any questions?” Jake asked. He was almost overwhelmed by the positive response from the squad, not that he was surprised that they were so supportive and accepting, just that he was used to being rejected by his family for being who he is. 

“When did you first realise you were bi?” Boyle asked. 

“I realised when I was about thirteen, came out a year later. Gina was the first person I told, she’s always been there for me. Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without her.” Jake said earnestly. It’s true though, Gina Linetti saved Jake so many times, and he doesn’t know how he would have coped without her. She helped him through every big event in his life, she’s his rock and has been since they were kids. 

“What about your mom? How did she react?” Amy added, speaking for the first time since Jake told the rest of the squad as she already knew about Jake being bi. The whole squad knew that something must have happened between Jake and his mom because he never mentions her and quickly shuts anyone down who brings her up. Gina, and more recently Rosa, know the truth and that’s it. 

“She wasn’t exactly the most supportive. When I told her she though I was just copying Gina, which is why I thought you guys might have thought I was copying Rosa. After the night I came out to her we didn’t speak about it for months. I finally thought she had accepted me so I told her I had a boyfriend. We argued and she kicked me out, telling me to come back when I’ve stopped being so childish and had gotten out of ‘this ridiculous phase’. I haven’t seen her since then or spoken to her in years.” Jake explained, crying gently by the time he had finished, the memories bring back pain. 

“I’m so sorry Jake. I never would have asked if I’d have known.” Amy said in shock at what Jake had just told them, she and Boyle both looked close to tears themselves by what Jake had said.

“It’s fine Ames, you weren’t to know. And if anyone should be apologising it’s her.” Jake responded. 

“So do you have a boyfriend?” Terry asked, attempting to lighten the atmosphere and take Jake’s mind off the memories of his mother as he seemed incredibly upset after what he had just revealed to the squad. 

“Yeah, his name’s Ryan. We actually dated when we were younger but lost contact with each other. We met up recently and we’re taking things slow.” Jake answered.

“So when can we meet him?” Questioned Boyle excitedly; Jake knew full well Boyle would ask about a million of questions about him later. 

“Technically the Amy and Terry already have.” Jake replied. Amy smiled knowingly whilst Terry looked at Jake confused before exclaiming when did he meet him. 

“You know that day I was messing around and bugging Amy and you told me to take a witness’s statement? That was Ryan.” Terry looked confused for a moment before recalling who it was Jake meant.

“Yeah but Terry barely spoke to him. When can we properly meet him?” Asked Terry eagerly, similarly to how Amy asked. 

“I don’t know.” Jake responded truthfully. “We’re taking our relationship slow to make sure we don’t lose each other again, I’ll ask though because I’m sure he wants to meet you all.” Jake smiled fondly. He was beyond happy with the reaction from the squad, it was better than he could have asked for. They were all so loving and accepting, something that Jake wasn’t too familiar with from family.

“Peralta, may I speak with you?” Captain Holt asked monotonously as the squad left the briefing room to go solve cases. 

“Sure thing Cap-i-tan.”

“I just want to say that I’m proud of you son. Coming out and saying who you are is never easy, especially when the ones you love haven’t accepted you in the past. Just know that I will always be here for you Jacob. No matter who you are I will support you. Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place. I love you son, and I’m proud of you.” 

“Thanks dad.” Jake chocked out as he began to cry. What Holt had said to him was something he had needed to hear years ago from his mom, to know that he was loved and supported. It was emotional and almost over-whelming for Jake to hear, to have all the people around him- those he sees as his family- promise to always accept and love him.

Holt, much to the surprise of Jake, pulled Jake into a much needed hug. Jake had never felt so loved and accepted. He was finally, truly happy- surrounded by a family that loves him, the best friend/sister he could ask for in Gina and is finally back with Ryan, someone he never thought he would see again until recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better more interesting place"- Captain Raymond Holt. I had to use this quote because it's so important. 
> 
> Happy Non-binary peoples day. Every person who is non-binary is beautiful and valid. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH. Every member of the LGBTQ+ community is beautiful and valid and I love all of you xxx
> 
> I know the title is cliché, but I couldn't help myself but have it as the title. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. xxx


End file.
